Splatoon Turf Wars Episode I - The lime green mile
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Milo is a gifted sniper, getting many victories with his team in turf wars. A series of unfortunate events forces him to take up arms against the octarians. He will have to lay down a line of lime green ink...and swim the lime green mile.
1. Splatfest '15

Title: The Lime-Green Mile

Summary: The story of a young inkling turf warrior and his team, Team Nautilus.

Rated: T for Teen (suggestive themes)

Disclaimer: Splatoon was created and is owned by Nintendo. I do not take profit for my fanfiction.

()()()

Chapter 1 - Splatfest '15

()()()

The night sky was abuzz with excitement and stars and fireworks, as Splatfest '15 took place in inkopolis. the crowd was large and loud, made up of turf warriors and their friends and relatives, all awaiting their scheduled battle.

One of those teams, was Team Nautilus, made up of Milo, Khristina, Glenn, and Johanna, 4 inkling friends who had known each other since infancy. Milo was the most adventurous of the group, Khristina was the sporty one, Glenn was the Take-no-prisoners, Win-every-battle guy, and Johanna was the quiet one. They were really good as a team, winning more battles than lost.

Milo was the team's sniper. wielding a basic splat charger. He was really good at making accurate shots, and protecting his team in turf wars. Him and Glenn were extremely competitive, and while Glenn boasted he could cover more ground than Milo, Milo was always racking up more splats and getting splatted way less than Glenn. As much as the 2 disagreed, they were always willing to do whatever it took as a team.

Khristina was the team's roller, wielding the Krak-on splat roller. She was always rolling paths for her team, unless of course they strategized differently. Sometimes she could cover more ground than Glenn, who was also her cousin. But she also had the worst Splat/Splattered Ratio, despite the fact that she almost got at least one person every time she turned into a kraken.

Glenn was the team's Sprayer - He swore by the Aerospray MG and used it on every battle, and was maniacal about making life Hell for the opposing team. Seekers and Inkzookas were his favorite tools, if he wasn't blasting away. His S/S ratio was usually mixed, but as games went on, he would splat more than he got splattered.

Finally, there was Johanna, the quiet, cool-headed inkling girl. She didn't have a preferred weapon, she dabbled in everything. If the team needed a sniper, she could hold her own with Milo. if they needed a roller, she could roll with Khristina. if they needed a sprayer, she could keep up with Glenn. She also had a mixed S/S ratio, and it usually remained low, as she would recover all the easy ground that was inked by the opposing team.

All four of them were sitting in the warrior suites, watching turf wars occur on set battlefields. They were a few battles away from participating in one of their own.

"Oh, that guy's gonna get it...blam!" Glenn laughed as he watched an inkling get rolled over by another.

"Poor guy never knew what hit him." added Khristina

"Oh, he'll be lookin' for payback, I betcha!" Glenn predicted

The inkling generated at his spawn point, and immediately came swimming back towards the spot he got splattered.

"If he were smart, he'd swim around and follow the roller." Milo quoted "He's got a good chance of using his seeker if he can do that, cause it'll be fully charged by then."

"That'd work, but what happens when roller's teammate is covering him from that tower?" asked Glenn

The battlefield in question, was Blackbelly Skatepark. Blackbelly Skatepark had that high ramp leading into the half-pipes, and for a turf war, it was perfect for a sniper to help cover his teammates.

"Maybe sneak up the far side first." Johanna butted in.

The splattered gunner did sneak up the far side of the ramp, and splattered the unwary sniper. Then, he took aim at the roller, but the roller dove back into the ink, and swam to safety.

"Awww. He missed." Khristina began to boo.

The seconds kept ticking, eventually, the battle came to an abrupt end.

"So who won?" asked Milo

"I'd say team Orange. They had way more ground covered." Said Johanna

"Blue did ok, but yeah, i'll say orange too." Glenn added.

Judd came flying over in a hoverdrone, and calculated the ink that had been laid out on the battlefield. it didn't take long for him to award the victory to team orange. When he did, Cheers erupted from the team, and their fanbase. As it was proper, Milo's team stood up and clapped.

Another group that stood up and clapped was the royal family, sitting in the best booth, only metres away from the action. But out of the royals, there was only one inkling that Milo from team nautilus would ever think about - Princess Silviya.

Then Callie & Marie began speaking over the loudspeaker.

"Ok, next up, team Blackraken, and the Aces." Callie announced

"On deck, Team Sharkskin & Team Nautilus, please come down to the prep-deck right away." Added Marie

"Ok, let's go." Milo told his team.

"Leading the team to victory again, are we?" asked Glenn, getting up from his seat, along with the rest of the team.

"Something you can't do?" Milo joked back

"Oh sure, like you can cover 1,100 points of ground in a match, right?" Glenn shot back

"I at least get 12 splats and die less than half, how's your S/S ratio this week?" Milo taunted

"Ok, shut up you two." Khristina was always playing peacemaker.

"Then there was that time you got hit 10 times on walleye warehouse?" Glenn continued

"That walleye warehouse bit is nothing compared when you fell into the drink 3 or 4 times in the arowana mall?" Milo kept the insult war going.

"At least when i was firing the inkzooka, i could hit people, unlike some..." Glenn fired back.

"Seriously, shut up already guys, we need to win this. I want that reward." Khristina broke up the fighting.

The reward in question was a super sea snail, which gave the warriors a chance to change their abilities on their gear. they only had one single chance to win it.

"We'll just go with the regular works, you and glenn team up, i'll take Johanna and we'll go elsewhere on the map." Said Milo

"Yeah, i'm cool with that." said Glenn

At least it was cool that the 2 teammates could always settle their differences.

The Next turf war began on Walleye warehouse. Team Nautilus was only watching 10 seconds of the match from the deck, when they heard a voice in the background.

"All stand at attention!" yelled a soldier's voice.

Team Nautilus turned around, and saw 2 soldiers standing there. then, 2 other figures came walking in...it was 2 members of the royal family...Princess Silviya, and her suitor, Lord Ega.

"O...M...G." Johanna was shocked.

Milo looked at princess Silviya, and admired her beauty. she had long, rich, royal blue tentacles and her eye color matched that. One thing milo couldn't figure was why she was down there.

"Your majesty!" Milo voted himself to speak for the team. Sometimes glenn didn't like it, but went along with it.

"You're team Nautilus...i've seen your record." Silviya spoke

"Yeah, it's fresh, isn't it, Princess?" asked Khristina

"It's incredible. team since march of this year, 72 wins, 34 losses, many splats, tons of ground covered, you've got one of the best records out of any other team!"

Milo still wondered why she was down there to talk. it wasn't just to praise their record.

"Listen...i've wanted to try a turf war forever, but i've been too scared. Can I come onto your team and play?" asked Silviya

"We've already got a full team, though." replied Glenn

"Oh C'mon, Please?" Silviya begged

Johanna stood up and took one for the team.

"I'll sit out the match for this one, kinda feelin' a little gross after the octo pie."

Johanna of course, was lying. She was in perfect health. But turning down a request from royalty was probably not a good idea, as it could've led to their team losing their right to fight in the turf wars.

"OMG! yes! you won't regret it!" Silviya ran towards team nautilus, and hugged Johanna for her sacrifice.

Glenn was less than pleased. He walked over to Milo and whispered in his ear.

"I don't like this, man..." he said

"Me neither." Milo whispered back "But i'll cover her. Your tentacles are clean if she screws it up for us."

Both of the boys knew what was up. This was going to be the princesse's first turf war. She had no idea that getting rolled over or hit with a splat charger smarted, or that turf wars got intense. There was no way she could just quit after a minute of taking a beating.

"Ok then. Stay fresh." Glenn walked back over to his cousin.


	2. Turf war

Chapter 2 - Turf war

()()()

A few moments after Princess Silviya joined Team Nautilus, the team was entering Saltspray Rig for their turf war. They were the blue team, against team yellow.

Milo's parents were watching him. They supported him through all of his battles. As such, his own father was a turf warrior, but was a gunner, much like Glenn. He was still proud of his son's style, as every type of gun was needed to win a turf war.

Milo took his place on the spawn point. Glenn communicated to him one last command.

"Follow Silviya. Just do what you do best, man." Glenn told Milo.

"You bet. I know this team, they're garbage." Replied Milo

The team in question, did suck at turf wars. That might have had a play in why Silviya picked to face them. But regardless, they were not to be underestimated.

"Ready...go!" the turf war began.

"Silviya began firing over the turf with a splattershot pro she had. Milo began firing for the small square on the southern portion of the map. That got him a few points, but the points were nothing compared to what Glenn was prepping to rack up.

Silviya, being royalty, began barking orders to the team.

"Guys, cover the map, I need someone to cover me." she was totally out of touch.

"I got ya, Silviya. i'm gonna cover you." Milo told the princess.

Silviya ran for the southern end. She began covering the square with ink, while Milo aimed for the platform where the other team would enter, covering it with blue ink.

"To victory!" Silviya yelled out, potentially giving away her position.

An enemy inkling came swimming down the centre pathway, and Milo took aim at him.

"Come on, you bastard." Milo swore during battles.

Milo fired his splat charger. The shot missed.

"Damn it!" Swore Milo.

"Woah, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Glenn shot off in the comlink.

"I kiss your sister, Glenn." Milo joked.

"She's got a thing for retards." Glenn shrugged it off.

Milo took aim again, this time he played calmly, and then fired the trigger.

"SPLAT!" went the enemy inkling.

"Yes! Confirmed hit!" Milo was full of excitement.

"Good work, man. Keep stacking 'em up." replied Glenn.

The audience watching the carnage cheered at the direct snipe. But the most proud audience members had to have been Milo's parents.

Princess Silviya kept on covering the spot. Eventually, she had it covered entirely.

"Ok, let's move on!" she said

But then, another inkling came down the yellow team's walkway. Milo took aim, and hit her in a single shot.

"Hit!" yelled Milo, happy over getting his target.

"Hit! Doub...triple splat! I got em with my inkzooka! Man, these guys suck!" Glenn couldn't keep his excitement locked up.

The audience roared with approval of Glenn's triple splat. It was like watching baseball, and watching a triple play. When it happened, it was special.

"Man, we're kickin' ass!" Milo smiled.

"They'll be at the spawn point, cover the ground before they get back!" Glenn ordered

"2 steps ahead of ya, man!" Milo followed Silviya in squid form.

Silviya turned left, which meant she was headed for enemy territory.

"Careful princess!" Milo warned "Maybe we'd better cover easy ground, that's what Johanna does!"

"Nah! Cover me! I'm going in!" Silviya wasn't thinking logically.

The bad planning on Silviya's part soon proved true. She was ambushed by a camper on enemy ink, and mashed by a splat roller!

"Damn it!" Milo yelled as he watched Silviya spontaneously explode into a million pieces.

Silviya did not enjoy getting splattered at all. She was pretty mad over the comlink.

"Why wern't you watching me!?" she yelled

"You went ahead! I can't cover you if you act reckless!" Milo replied.

Of course, Glenn heard the whole thing.

"Having fun with the princess, Milo?" Glenn joked

"Oh, go ink your mom, Glenn!" replied Milo, before returning his attention to Silviya. "Silviya, i'm covering the left walk..."

SPLAT! went Milo, as his attention to attending to Silviya led to him getting hit with an enemy splat charger.

3 seconds passed, and Milo was back in the match at the spawn point.

"Ok man, i'm headed after Silviya! How you doing over on the big square?" asked Milo

"You kidding? These inklings couldn't hit Moby Dick in the ass with a killer wail if they tried." Glenn chuckled.

"Thanks for the laugh." Milo replied Sarcastically.

Milo then prepared to launch from the pad, into battle. He activated the launch, and flew through the air and landed right next to Silviya, who was hiding in the ink on the walkway to the southern square.

"You OK, Princess?" asked Milo

"Yeah...don't get splattered, that really hurts!" replied Silviya

"listen to me, and you won't get splattered again." replied Milo

"Ok, what do we do?" asked Silviya.

"Cover and move. I'll take the point, you just fire from behind me. Johanna and me do that, wins us battles every time." replied Milo

"Ok, i'll follow you." replied Silviya.

Milo took the point, and Silviya followed from behind. At this point, there was 2 minutes left in the turf war.

"Stop Silviya!" Milo stopped and dropped into the ink. Silviya followed suit.

An enemy inkling, wielding a roller, thought he had an easy task rolling down the left side of the southern square, but Milo camped in his color's ink. He jumped up, and suprised the enemy with a quick shot from the charger. SPLAT! went the roller.

"Hit!" Milo yelled out.

"Music to my ears, man!" Glenn cheered over the comlink.

"That's 3 thus far, Glenn! How many you got?"

"I've got 4, Khristina's got 6. These guys are dumber than the octarians!" Glenn laughed.

"Splatted yet?" asked Milo

"Nope." Glenn spoke with confidence.

"None here either!" Replied Khristina.

"Awesome! Stay fresh!" replied Milo

Milo and Silviya continued to cover ground, while Milo took aim at another inkling, who came rushing with an aerospray RG.

SPLAT! Milo's charger wasted the sucker.

"4 now!"

"I'm up to 5, man!" Glenn said with much confidence.

Silviya swam up close to Milo. Then the one-minute warning sounded.

Another inkling came with the roller. Silviya aimed at her with the splattershot. With little effort, Silviya was able to splat her at the distance.

"Yes! Got a kill!" Silviya cheered.

"Good work, princess!" Khristina pretended to care.

"Awesome! Do it again!" Glenn went along with it.

Silviya got overconfident and swam ahead of Milo, who couldn't cover her from the back.

"Hey! Get back!" Milo ordered.

"No way! I'm dominat..." Silviya was cut off by a seeker that plastered her all over a wall.

Milo then took aim, and fired. He missed when the inkling girl ducked into her ink. She then popped up, and splattered Milo at close range.

A few seconds later, Milo regenerated at the spawn point, then the whistle sounded, ending the battle.

"That's it!" Callie yelled over the loudspeaker.

"Let's tally up the turf!" Added Marie.

As with customs, the audience applauded the turf war. It wasn't a standing ovation, as one team dominated the other.

Team Nautilus then gathered at the spawn point. Team Sharkskin did the same.

"I think we got em good. They didn't even bother to cover the lanes." Glenn spoke

"I got 4 kills, how many'd you get?" asked Milo

"7. Man, that's rare, me getting more kills than you." replied Glenn

"I was covering the princess, man!" replied Milo

"Yeah, i'll give you that." replied Glenn

By then, Silviya returned to the spawn point.

"Did we win, Did we?" Replied Silviya.

"Totally." replied Glenn

"Tore em up good." added Khristina.

Judd then stood up on his hoverdrone and made the announcement.

"The victory goes to...Team Nautilus! they covered 55.2% of the map, compared to the 39.1% Team Sharkskin covered!"

The fans of team Nautilus cheered. Milo looked up at his parents, and gave out a victory yell.

"YEAH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while holding up the splat charger, like every time he won a battle.

"Yeah! Tell em, man! WAOAH!" Glenn yelled too, spraying his aerospray MG in the air.

The 2 teams walked out to their respective greenrooms, and while Sharkskin left with nothing, Nautilus was ready to claim it's super sea snails.

()()()


End file.
